Everyone Wants What They Can't Have
by lover-of-potions
Summary: She touched him, she held him, he claimed her but he never was hers. The night Pansy slept with Draco hoping to bind him to her after all these many years. Mature graphic sexual theme. No violence or Rape. Set in their later teen years.


**I own nothing. All characters belong to Rowling. **

_A short ficlet about the first night Draco and Pansy spent together in each others arms. Set just after Hogwarts. _

_Graphic and sexual theme. **Warning**._

_It can be expanded if requested enough. **Review me Please!!**_ How else will I improve??

* * *

Pansy stood before Draco, his parents wouldn't be home for a while. It had been years they were together, if that's what you could call it. This was her last hope; her last chance to keep him bound to her rather then that Daphne Greengrass he had been eyeing lately.

They were older, finished Hogwarts and in their late teens. Summer time had arrived and the heat moistened their skin with the slight humidity that filled the room. Which in Pansy's case, worked on her side as she stood in her small silk dress that reached the mid section of her pale thighs.

They both wanted this. Only Draco was excited and nervous, while Pansy was more apprehensive and nervous. _Please be soft and gentle with me_, she prayed to herself every night till now.

Draco approached, and with his careful fingers, he slid one thin strap of the gown off her shoulder. It hung there, only the other strap holding it up. Rather then losing the whole thing from the start, he stopped and pressed his lips softly against her fragile skin where the strap had laid. She closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting massage of his lips that worked their way down to her collarbone. Then slowly to where the rise of her breast was revealed. Only rather then exploring further – he stopped where the fine silk dress still covered her sensitive parts that had hardened by now. He could see the tips of her breasts peek through the light silk and it took everything in his power not to envelope her nipple in his mouth.

Pansy was shocked and amazed, finding it hard to breathe. Which she presumed Draco noticed because of the smirk that played on his lips as he looked up at her from where he kissed. He grabbed her hands though, and led her to the bed where she sat down on the edge willingly. _How was he so confident?_ She asked herself again in her head.

Chuckling to himself, he finally spoke, "Do you honestly think I can't read you. I'm confident because I'll know every single thing you want, and don't want." His eyes flashed. He had become a death eater before his last year at Hogwarts, and now that they have graduated; his occlumens and legilimens has become perfected. Especially against such an open mind as Pansy's, not that she could really control her emotions during a time like this.

Her heart sped up and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he could read her mind. But she still felt a surge of curiosity and excitement. Scrunching her nose, she replied "Not fair." But a small hint of a smile still played on her lips.

"That's what you think." He murmured, as pressed his lips just below her neck by her collar. She tensed slightly, and his kiss lowered, but then he stopped again and smirked. She was breathing deeper now. "Lay down." He suggested, and leaning over top of her, he pulled the other strap half way down with his teeth.

Pansy shivered from ecstasy. But this wasn't fair, and she ran her fingers under his shirt. He smiled now. She was gaining some confidence as well, and he encouraged it by kissing her forehead. She lifted his top up over his head, so now they were somewhat more even. "Much better." She whispered, and her voice washed over him, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Not quite." He said, and tugged the light fabric down so her soft pale breasts were revealed but her lower half was still covered. "Now it's better." He murmured, and with his tongue, he moistened the tip of each hardened peak. But that was not the only thing he was moistening, as her body reacted and moistened the rest. "Oh Draco." She muttered, as he took in the whole hardened nipple and sucked gently. Her back arched, begging for more. He kept one hand under her waist, to keep her elevated.

As she moistened, he hardened at her sudden reaction to his mouth. His erection that was being forced against his pants was pressed against her waist. She knew he was getting ready too.

Reaching down, she unbuttoned the top of his pants nervously, and slid down the zipper. He would have to do the rest, as she couldn't reach, and he did. Most graciously. So now he was just in a pair of black boxers that clung to his muscular form. He had definitely matured over the years, especially with all the training. A few scars hinting at the pain he had to endure, but his toned body reflecting the discipline. It complemented her smooth and voluptuous soft form that had not been tainted at all.

She wondered if they were ready, and if this was it. He tutted, "No not quite my dear." He smirked and she scowled slightly. He lowered himself, so he almost looked like a lion about to pounce on his prey, and she slightly gasped as he moved. But instead of pouncing, he curved back slowly, and with his nose, pushed the hem of her silk dress up. A small, "Oh." escaped her lips, but then he moistened her some more with his tongue and a more intrigued "Oh!" escaped her lips. _That's interesting… _she thought.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and then pushed his mouth and tongue more fully against her. She sucked in a breath, and he dwelled farther and faster till she was breathing deeply and her toes curled in pleasure. _Now it's time, _Draco thought to himself and pushed down his boxers. She noticed the cue, and removed the rest of the dress. Feeling completely exposed and at his mercy.

He crawled back up her, kissing every inch on the way there. She blushed, she was already blushing, and as he held himself up and looked down at her face, he asked, "Are you ready?"

The tip of his member rubbed against her moistness. He figured it would be an easy entrance as she was already half way there. "Yes." She whispered back now more eagerly. This pleased him. "Are you sure?" he teased and pushed a bit farther in. "Yes!" she said more certain and wanting.

He smirked, "Very well." And as he filled her, her walls enveloping his hardness, he kissed her mouth distractedly so she wouldn't feel the slight amount of pressure on the first thrust.

Slowly, in and out he moved. Both their breathing almost in sync, their skin getting warmer as they pressed against each other. Till she bent her knees and asked him to go faster, then harder and he did. Her hips now buckled and moved with his. Soft moaning escaped her. Something she never expected. And he read her like a book, knowing when to go faster or slower, harder or softer even before she said anything.

But he also pleased himself. Being in her created enough pleasure. It was building though, for both of them. He just hoped he could hold out long enough for her, but then it came, and he gasped, thrusting in deeper and harder as his liquids spilt out.

She gasped to, feeling the warmth and pounding of his hardness in her, and quivered too. Taking her over the edge. But he didn't stop right away. Only slowing down, until he lowered himself on her and waited there for a few minutes to regain composure. Eventually though, he pulled out and held her to him, while he lay on his side.

"I hope that was alright." He whispered to her, holding her to his chest.

She was shocked that he would even have questioned it. "Oh Draco. It was amazing. I have never felt like that before." It went silent again, and she realized she was getting sleepy.

She had to ask him eventually though. "Does… does this mean I'm yours now then?" she wanted to look up but couldn't. He was holding her very tightly, and she was too nervous.

He was fortunate for it. "I will always love you." He murmured not really answering the question. Not able to say anymore. His parents had already signed the marriage contract to Daphne Greengrass while he was away. He had no choice now but he was right. He always did love her.


End file.
